Kids of the Bat
by mangachick1
Summary: Diana is at the Watchtower when Batman comes through the Zeta-Beam with six children on his heels. Robin's in charage but the kids could use a good story told by an Amazonian Warrior Princess...


_**A/N:** hello! I know it's a grand day, I've finally posted something after so long - well it feels like a long time anyway. I started writing this about 3 months ago and it took me about a week to finish because I might be a perfectionist - so my apologies ;'( this is just a cute, fluffy fic while I try to get over the emotional angst i have planned in other fics._

 _I've based the characters on the pre-new 52 versions of the characters for the kids because frankly, I only like Damian's character in new 52 (which is why he remains canon here - and if you don't think so, please read batman and robin bc i died of a cuteness overoload). I've basically connected **Batman - Young Justice - Justice League Movies (2014-)** into a mash here, so enjoy I guess! :)_

* * *

Diana didn't claim to understand all of Batman's numerous ill-lit corners.

Though she knew without a doubt that he was a fine tactician and his inputs during battle had a high probability of leading to victory. She knew he prided himself on his secrets, his own and theirs which he shielded beneath his cloak. And she ultimately knew she could trust him, or at the very least his judgment.

That's not to say she understood his actions at present.

It was Diana's duty to keep a watch over the monitors this night. It was quiet as of the latest battle had ended not five hours previous, a large scorn of alien creatures guided into Lantern Corps cells.

She was there to ensure that those aliens hadn't invited company when the battle had been full formed. It seemed until that point that the Justice League could rest in ease.

Or had been the intention until Batman's communications hit the Watch Tower, "Are you alone?" he sounded scratchy through the link, though not distressed or incessant.

"Has anything gone awry?"

Instead of an answer, Diana faintly heard a child's triumphant yell and another's whooping laughter. There wasn't word of trouble in Gotham though usually all was silent there until after the fact. "I'm coming through," Batman intoned.

She'd expected this. Diana splayed back into the wheeled chair, spinning slightly as the Zeta-Beam lit, and took to stand to greet him. Her arms folded over the crimson sweater she'd retrieved for the still coldness of the Watchtower.

"Authorization: 01 – Batman;" the machine delivered.

And then it continued, "Access granted, authorization: B-01 – Robin; D-01 – Red; D-02 – Bat; D-03 – Spoiler; D-04 – Bird; D-05 – Ghoul." Those weren't familiar; Diana readied her fist should a foe have hacked their system.

She easily recognized Batman's looming figure shadowed in the light, and for several large blinks it didn't register that those other blobs were children until one of them squealed, "This is so cool!"

This was, at the very least, an entertaining development. And yes, Batman was in fact cradling a toddler to the sharp Kevlar of his chest. Diana had met Robin on more than several occasions; he was a valuable warrior in the field and bright light who reminded them all for which they fought.

Though Diana hadn't expected Batman to be guardian to so many lights, "Batman," Diana greeted, eyebrow arched.

She required answers. "Oh my shit," a dark haired boy practically shimmied in excitement, "You're Wonder Woman."

Batman's orbs narrowed, "Language," his demand sounded incessantly familiar, even if the boy was not.

He was young, younger than Robin, bright teals orbs framed with dark lashes and large grin crooked in nerves, his tight fists buried inside a crimson hoodie and his boots clacked as he curbed the urge to bound forward. "I'm a real big fan, just how you kick ass – think you can teach me some of that?" he tried.

"If she's teaching Jay can she teach me," the blond haired girl insisted, fist yanking on Batman's cape. She was lovely, strong in stature with vibrant azure orbs and a messy tangle of golden locks piled upon her head, "I can handle it. I know I can," she steadied her chubby jaw.

"Can I learn too?" Another boy cropped out in determination behind Batman's cape, smaller than this Jay with delicate features partially hidden behind a mess of dark bangs, overshadowed by the thick jumper hanging off his shoulders.

Batman grunted, reaching to settle a hand on the youngster's hair, "You won't be here long enough." His gaze sharpened upon her knowing grin, "There is a situation in Gotham. I need them safely secure until it's rectified."

Allow her to just comprehend this. Diana lifted a halting palm, "And what do you expect from me in regards to your many children?" Frankly, Diana enjoyed passing on the warrior spirit to youngsters, if training was not on the line then what was his intention?

"They're not many," Batman denied. Robin, civilian garbed, sleep ruffled with a large bruise decorating his upper cheek and a blood freckled bandaged around his head from a previous battle laughed – that was extremely familiar, and Diana smiled at him.

She'd never believed Batman to be a man of full-fledged denial. Perhaps they were all learning things this day.

Batman shifted the toddler upon his chest higher with more care than the sharp lines of his suit thought to allow. "Actually," Robin budged in, "I'm babysitting, so in regards to them you not 'required' to do anything." He grinned down at the dark head of chopped hair peeking behind Batman's cape.

Just how many children weren't many to Batman? It appeared to be six children.

"You're welcome to though," the boy with the delicate features and the baby blue orbs interjected.

Jay nodded enthusiastically, "If you want, yeah – obviously," he added, tilting his hand back for the other boy to high five him with a snickering giggle as his large jumper flopped off his wrist.

Batman didn't even attempt to guard his smile, "All of you go lie down. I expect you to be asleep when I return," he delicately uncurled the toddler off his shoulder and into Robin's awaiting arms.

The toddler sniffled, only quieting back into slumber as Robin bounced his knees a bit. "See you soon, B," Robin trailed the long hall into the personal quarters, pausing to recollect his siblings, "Guys, move it."

"Kick his noggin' so hard his stupid head sack falls off," the vibrant blonde haired girl squeezed Batman's cape to his thigh. He smirked, caressing her rosy cheeks, "Promise me," she demanded.

Batman cradled an arm around the delicate boy and bowed his head, "I promise." His blond daughter pressed a kiss of good luck to Batman's cowl, racing under Robin's free arm for a hair ruffle and a cheeky grin. Batman soothed a palm upon the delicate boy's back, lightly nudging him towards Robin.

He went, not altogether reluctant as Batman detached the other girl from behind him. Her thick raven bangs were cropped short, hiding her features as she took silent steps to cradle Batman's face. Whatever she searched for was found, Batman tapping the small fingers cupping his jaw with a soft smile.

The tender girl huffed, sucked in her cheeks to release Batman's and squeezed in beside the delicate faced boy and her vibrant sister.

"You too, Red," Batman rose from his crouch, ruffling a hand through Red's curled dark locks.

Red tilted his head, grin bitten off in his cheeks, "I can come out with you. You know that," he tried.

"No," Batman deadpanned, "I'll be back before you know it," he placated. He flicked Red's ear as he retrieved his hand, a small smile he nodded to Robin.

"I'm going, I'm going," Red muttered, doing as intended as Robin nudged his siblings further into the hall. "But next time Dickie-Bird's injured, I'm taking a suit and joining you," he promised.

"I'll keep that in mind," Batman reflected, as his children's voices echoed off the long halls and Robin directed them from snooping into other sectors.

This was intriguing, "You love them very much," Diana noted softly.

Batman bestowed a stare that he deemed that paramount, enough a reply that audio wasn't necessary. "I shouldn't be long," he hesitated for less than moment, "Can you keep an ear open? Just in case they escape Robin and decide to experience the escape pods?"

As Batman's children this was a valued concern and Diana laughed, "I will, fellow warrior. Do you require assistance against your foe?" her fingers hovered above the call signal for fellow League members.

Batman shook his head, "I'll manage," he drawled. Ah, that type of foe. He tipped his head over his shoulder as he headed back to the zeta-beam, "Thank you, Princess."

Diana gave a nod of acknowledgement as the computer chimed, "Authorization: A-02 – Batman," and he faded into the stark light.

She tilted her head at the far off sounds of children in the Watch Tower despite the sound proof walls, highly doubting another occasion as such would occur. Diana smiled, her mother wouldn't approve if she didn't at least ask her guests if they were alright.

It didn't take long to knock on Batman's quarters; a door like the others resting chambers here and all noise was shushed in an instance. She faintly heard footsteps and ruffles though the sound proof walls, "Hey Wonder Woman," the door slid open to reveal Red.

Diana smiled down at him, "Have you settled in?" she asked.

"Yep," Red popped, teal orbs wide.

Robin called from inside, "We could use a bedtime story though." Diana poked her head in to find the young warrior curled upon the high back arm chair, the toddler cradled upon his chest. His finger brushed against the toddler's soft cheek and silently cooing at him, "If you're up for it."

Diana was always up for a challenge, "I accept this challenge," she agreed to Robin's cheeky grin.

Red tilted his head to survey her expression, quickly pressing the door closed behind her and scampering into Batman's overly large bed beside his silent, lean muscled sister. Four children were tucked underneath Batman's blankets, awe-struck and semi-nervous, "I am Diana of Paradise Island," she greeted, fist pressed over her heart.

It was the delicate boy, huddled between his two sisters of warrior spirit who raised his chin first, calmed and stable souled he articulated, "Code name's Bird. It's really an honor to meet you," his grin confident, yet small.

"And I, you," Diana smiled, settling upon the edge of the bed to cross her ankles in a sign of respect that a battle wouldn't occur in the time it took to untangle her feet. She awaited further introductions and wasn't disappointed when the blonde haired youngster bounced with a beam.

"My code name is Spoiler," she proudly proclaimed, "Daddy let me choose it myself. But really, my name's –"

"Spoiler," Robin hissed. In return receiving a scrunched button nose of incredulous origins, a shrug at Robin's head shake and swiveled to grin at Diana.

Red cocked a grin at his sister, obviously pleased with her actions. "I'm Jay," he greeted, wrist twisted to somewhat wave, "Just to clarify all that."

"Red," Robin's hiss was more of an exhale.

"What," Jay exclaimed, arms folding against his chest, "You really think Wonder Woman will sell us out? Besides we all know Dad wouldn't let us set foot here if he didn't trust our identities were secure."

"Bat," the young warrior with intrigue and challenge in her slanted orbs pressed a hand to her chest. She was very small, barely reaching Jay's firm jaw with a stature of a true warrior at heart.

Diana closed a fist upon her heart, "It's a true honor to meet you all." Her smile of greeting exceptionally genuine, "Now, which tale would best suit?" Story telling was not where her strongest talent's laid though Wonder Woman could spin an epic tale for children's appreciation.

"Anything," Jay insisted, head shaken at the question.

Spoiler bounced, practically dislodging Bird from where he hugged the blankets to his stomach in her excitement. "Oh, anything where you kick ass," Spoiler exclaimed, Bat nodded to this, intrigued.

Jay scowled slightly, "That's definitely all of them," he comprehended. Bat snorted at him, tucking into his side as Red contemplated Jay's statement and nodded to his own.

"Maybe a League tale," Robin chimed, voice soft as he bundled Ghoul closer. The toddler sighing into Robin's Superman sweater in slumber, "That'd be really asterous; B doesn't tell us much about the big time missions. Go wild, Wondy," Robin cheered.

"People usually live to regret telling me that," Diana indulged. Robin snickered, laugher high pitched and cheeky, while Spoiler remained in constant motion. "Has Batman told you the tale of how the League first came together?" she smiled conspiratorially.

Bird practically squealed, jostled as Spoiler bounced, clamping around him to beam and scoot further together, blanket clasped to their chests. "He told us in about three sentences," Jay clarified.

That sounded about right.

"Then I hope you'll find some satisfaction in my telling," Diana began with how she'd been in Washington for a belated meeting with the President. Her less than stellar welcome committee and the lesson that was achieved after the truth became apparent.

Diana described how the President fell behind on schedule and she'd taken to the streets, found a wonderful friend, a love of ice cream and well, that's when the invasion began.

All seven children listened with rapt attention, the light dim with the specially crafted windows blocking any but the faintest of the sun's rays. She quieted when Ghoul whimpered slightly in his sleep, locating her as the source and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Are you Wonder Woman?" he yawned.

He was surprisingly well spoken for a three perhaps four year old. She expected this though, "I am, you can call me Diana. I didn't intend to wake you," Diana apologized.

Ghoul smiled, nose scrunched and his tiny fists clenching Robin's Superman sweatshirt. "Are you telling a story?" his eyes widened a little, bright soulful emerald.

"A good one by the looks of it," Diana returned.

Jay nodded emphatically, grinning hard while Bat's smiled, "It is good," she agreed. Diana's heart gave a little pride under that.

"You welcome to listen," Diana folded her wrists again, the scarlet of sweatshirt ruffling over her knuckles. Robin yawned, setting off Bat and Spoiler to join.

"What's it about?" Ghoul asked, eager and chipper for information.

"Munchkin…" Jay chimed in exasperation, like his questions were only several in an endless supply that already weighed upon him. Spoiler groaned.

So Diana retold what she already had, abbreviated and carried forth as Robin nodded off, smooched cheek balanced on his fist and Ghoul crawling off his stomach to attempt to climb the bed. Spoiler puffed her cheeks to entertain Ghoul, settling the toddler on her lap and squishing him to her as Diana continued.

"You saved the President," Jay muttered, awe-struck, "From taking a nose dive into the Atlantic Ocean. Because you can fly," he concluded.

"Flying is merely ability," Diana concluded, chin raised, "But I saved him because I could."

"And it was the right thing to do, right?" Bird hastened, excitement blurring his speech together. Only her experience with the Flash allowed her to understand.

Diana smiled, eyebrows raised to beam at the children, "Definitely. That is the only thing that matters in the end, if we did the right thing within our capabilities."

Jay exhaled with a hand steadying his squished chin, "So awesome…" practically a thought, unintended for her ears. Bat grinned, relaxed with glitter in her orbs as she nodded in agreement.

Bird practically squawked as Diana described her first meeting with the Green Lantern, the Flash, Superman, Cyborg, Shazam and of course, their father, Batman. "What were they like," Bird inquired unable to help his enthusiasm. Frankly, Diana welcomed it and relished in the refreshing nature, "I mean, like what was your first impression?"

The others were also intrigued, "Like, Shazam what's he like?" Spoiler checked.

"Young," Diana concluded.

"What'd you mean?" Jay sparked.

Diana shrugged, "You asked for my first impression, and that was impression I got when he first spoke."

"Huh," Jay hummed as Ghoul clasped Spoiler's thumb with an excited shake, "the Flash?"

"Patient," was the immediate reply, shifting into a smile as she continued, "Which is ironic considering."

Bird piped up, "Cyborg?"

"Enemy," Diana admitted, "It was a good few moments later I realized it was I who made a mistake. At that point, my first impression is tenacious."

"What's that mean?" Spoiler blinked, baby blue orbs, sunlight by a messy knot of locks twirling down her shoulders. Spoiler scrunched her nose, "You're speaking like Timmy," she muttered.

Bird shot her wide-eyed frown, while Spoiler crossed her arms over Ghoul and Jay snickered. "It refers to determined, resolute, perhaps even steadfast," Diana answered, locking down on any recognition of hearing that.

"Green Lantern," Bat asked, quiet and steady with certain confidence, squeezing her arm through the bend of Bird's. He was downcast, worried Diana would tell but relaxed once more as she continued and Spoiler shot him a pointed, exasperated stare.

Bird pouted.

"Confident," Diana replied with a knowing smirk.

"Superman," Bird inquired.

"Valiant," she concluded, with a proud smile and simplified, "A man of strong will and fearless spirit."

Spoiler pulled a face, wriggling slightly while Ghoul traveled onto Bird's knees, "You're a bit biased though, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am," Diana agreed. She bent her head for the conspirator's grin, "Which is why I would be the first to call him out on harmful perceptions. I believe we must all be the truest versions of ourselves," Diana revealed.

"You're like really awesome," Spoiler muttered, blinking rather hugely with red smattered cheeks. Robin light snoring picked as he frowned, twisting in the plump arm chair to curl into the back, his entire slim, slumbering frame cradled in the high armed chair.

They were all so small. Diana would do her best to cherish and protect them so long as she had the chance.

Jay picked the conversation up, "What was Dad like?" his voice soft with a crooked smile as he blinked back a yawn.

"Abu," Ghoul threw his tiny fists up, knocking Bird in the jaw. Bird snorted, pecking a kiss to the messy locks.

Diana was aware how important this was to them, "Sincere," she decided upon. "For a man priding himself in living in the shadows, your father is a worthy general, authentic and true in his words and actions and intentions. Not one to lie in effort to prove his position," Diana smiled, "You should be very proud."

They were, Diana noted with a beaming grin as semi-flustered grins and bitten back mouse smiles shined upon her. "We are," Bat blinked, little dimples sucked in her round cheeks.

It took a few moments but Diana continued her tale where she'd left off, only receiving gasps when they heard Superman had been captured by the vile invaders, "No way!" Spoiler objected.

"I'm afraid so," Diana sighed, "The media of Man's Land does delight in praising Superman to a realm of invincibility only the God's aspire. Yet even Hera is not without weakness and Clark, like any of us, is no different."

Jay blinked, "Well, who let him out? Was it you?" He considered and tested with a grin, "Was it Dad?"

"It was Batman who rescued him," Diana clarified, and Jay hollered, pumping a fist while Bird startled with a squeak that broke off into laughter, Spoiler nodded firmly as if expecting no less and Bat's lips quirked. Robin snuffled into the back of his seat at the noise.

Spoiler snickered at Green Lantern's attempt at leadership, a word exchanged between her and Jay had them high fiving while Bird sighed, exasperated and content.

"Wait, wait," Jay bounded, Ghoul wobbling in his lap from his unaltered excitement, "You punched Shazam in the face?"

Diana explained in agreement, "It was the proper consequence to his actions."

"Man," Jay exhaled, crooked grin pulled back in revelation, "Think you can convince Dad to let me do that?"

"Red," Bird groaned, disappointed and far too exasperated for a six year old.

Jay furrowed his brows, "It's a legit question Tim-Bo. I didn't say against you, little bro, remain chilled."

"But why do you keep saying my name?" he semi-whispered, acknowledging Diana would be able to hear but unable to bypass on what was probably a direct order. A fine little warrior, a bright future shined for him.

"I don't know Tim-Bo maybe I just like it," Jay improvised, intent to irritate. Diana wondered how Bird would respond to this challenge of battle, "Timmy, Tim, Tambourine, Timothy, Timbuktu."

"If you don't stop I'll tell Dad what happened to his favorite tie," Bird threatened. An excellent rebuttal, rather underhanded, perhaps a spy master would be better suited in his future.

Jay deflated, bored as his challenge was defeated, though only for that round. "Fine," he sighed, Ghoul's chubby fist patted his jaw, "Sorry Princess. You were saying?" A fine warrior knew when to back down and do so with grace, Batman must be incredibly proud.

Diana continued, depicting their battle, "…And then a tightened my lasso upon his throat and plunged my sword into his gleaming red eye!"

"Take that," Spoiler hollered, truly appreciating the heights of war. "Was it over, did that stop him?" she checked.

Diana shook her head, "I've found that in defeating enemies. The strongest will always fight with more viciousness if witnessing the reality of my threats, perhaps in sensing their sudden demise." Diana smiled, fists clenched, "And so still this Invader fought and the Justice League To Be fought back!

"We launched attack after attack, with no rest; no respite and my lasso bound him like a wild beast set for a banquet dinner!"

As the final syllable of her tale sounded on Shazam's attempted name for the group, a chorus of yawns lit the dimmed air.

"That's such a bad name," Jay yawned, scotching under the cover's somewhat only to force himself back out. Bat blinked blearily, exhausted smile rocking her into slumber as Ghoul peacefully snored upon her chest.

Spoiler yawned, "I don't know I kind of like it. Straight, to the point – have to change it though, when more people come," she slid under the covers, head falling onto a pillow gratefully. "You don't mind if I…" she yawned asleep, clutching Bird's sweater.

"It is that," Diana agreed softly. She didn't doubt Spoiler's ability to move mountains to her will if the future so called for it.

Bird blinked, orbs unfocused and glazed, "Thanks for reading – telling us that story. It was good, we liked it," he yawned, the blankets swallowing him whole.

"You're very welcome," Diana smiled, stretching into a stand. "I think it's time we all rested. For in the future, I'm positive there won't just be my tales' to tell, but also yours."

Jay grinned, eyes half-lidded in slumber, "You're really good storyteller." Diana embraced the urge to soothe the red hoodie upon his shoulder, "You mind if I call you Auntie D?" His bleary teal orbs blinked up at her, vulnerable and all-trusting and Diana's smile softened further.

"I'd be honored," she admitted. Diana had never been an Aunt, it likened to a positioned regaled in a praised monument. She would do all in her power to honor that position. "Good night," Diana bestowed, certifying the blankets rode upon his shoulders, "Pleasant dreams to you all."

They were all so sweet, such vibrant fulfilled future's in her path. One day, Diana would hear only tales over their heroics of this she was certain.

She trotted down the cold silence of the hallway, Batman's door sliding closed behind her spine while she certified nothing had occurred without her knowledge upon the monitors.

It was overall a quiet night and Diana exhaled, cricking her neck from the need to battle, leaning back in the squeaky wheeled chair as she waited. It was dawn of the next morning in America, and word had just come in of the situation in Gotham.

Already rectified, Scarecrow locked behind steel walls and padlocked doors. Diana prayed for his stake he remained there, she calmed her heart and began preparing for a renewed use of the portals. The Justice League had a meeting to create a final report over what occurred the day before, Diana's own personal report already typed into the system.

Clark rang in, "Wasn't too quiet of a night, I hope?" he asked, the wind plowing in his speaker.

"It sufficed," Diana conceded, "Quiet though it was. When are you set to arrive?" She was certain Batman hadn't introduced Clark to all his children as of yet, though it wasn't her place to alert Clark of their presence.

Clark hummed, "About ten minutes."

"That long," Diana teased, tapping the communicator balanced on her head, "Are you walking?"

Clark laughed, "I think some ice cream cake is in order over last night's victory." A bell chimed in the background, "What do you feel like, chocolate or vanilla?"

"I do find chocolate delicious," Diana mentioned.

"Then it's settled," Clark clapped his hands.

Diana smiled, sobering slightly as a warning came in for another call. "You might want to bring extra," Diana allowed.

Clark hummed in thought, "More than the regular for Barry?"

"If you could, I believe there are some warriors who would wish a slice," Diana noted, "There's another call. We shall see each other soon," she smiled as she heard Clark's farewell, and hung up. She clicked the other call, "I heard you caught your villain," Diana greeted.

As per usual, Batman remained rather wordless when directed answers not in the heat of battle, "How are they?" he asked instead.

"Sleeping," Diana reported, "Last I checked." Her chair squeaked as she leaned back, "You didn't tell them I'm aware of your and thus their identities?"

He exhaled, mortal sounding over his communicator, "I wanted them to learn the principal. How'd they do?" That was such a Batman action to take.

Diana heard typing in the distance, "Fairly," she allowed. "I'm certain they're aware I know your identity. So the true question is to what extent they followed your orders," Diana concluded.

"That well," Batman huffed. "Let me guess," his typing picked up, "Robin followed orders but conceded to their logic. Red defied the orders considering they're principal orders on principal, Bat followed orders, Spoiler probably forgot the orders or disregarded them, Bird followed orders and did his best the others did too and Ghoul, well the orders weren't for him.

"He's only three," Batman certified.

"I believe you had a point to this," Diana indulged.

Batman paused, "It's important for them to trust the people I work with."

Diana was flattered. It wasn't taken at face that Batman trusted the Justice League but he didn't have a single doubt his children wouldn't find her trustworthy. Proof that it wasn't just important for his children to know who guarded their father's blind-spot but also for Batman to trust the heroes he worked with to care for his children

"They're wonderful," Diana softened, touched, "I'm glad it was my shift to guard the monitors." Her monitors blinked, heroes signifying they were bound for the Watch Tower, "I told them the story of when the League first worked together."

Batman huffed, "They've been waiting for that one. I'll be there under five," he signified, hanging up without pleasantries. Diana's mother wouldn't have approved.

Diana cleared all portal entrances, readied for use and leaned back on her chair to stretch out a yawn. She should probably check on the children before everyone arrived and Diana probably should have slept a little more before lunch with her mother.

Batman's door opened beneath her fingertip, the room still cast in dims lights and light huffs of breaths. At some point, Robin had crawled out his chair and onto the end of the bed, only blanketed by his large Superman sweatshirt. Ghoul was safe, his siblings still around him as if sensing they could crush him with a wrong swivel.

Diana opened Batman's closet, the same extra fleece she had tucked in her cupboard located in his bottom drawer. She draped it over Robin's fetal figure, smoothing fingers through his dark locks when he furrowed at the movement of air placement.

Faintly, she heard the portals wiring while authorization codes alerted to new arrivals but Ghoul frowned at the sound, little lips scrunching in discomfort. His orbs pinched open, a wide-eyed pout already rounding his cheeks when he spotted her, fingers making grabby hands.

Diana carefully wrapped Ghoul to her chest, his little sniffles calming when she soothed a hand upon his warm spine. Bat peeked at her, partially prone for an attack before she settled in, tucking under Jay's arm to curl impossibly small. "What has woken you, young warrior?"

He sniffled, "Abu. Where's Abu?" To be Batman's children must not be an easy task, it's come to her attention that any child worries over their parents who claimed the warrior title.

Diana shuffled Ghoul upon her hip, his fingers tangling in the cascade of ebony locks down her shoulder. "Your father is safe and will be here very shortly, that I give you my word on," Diana promised, and if that were not the case it would be.

Ghoul's little fingers pressed upon her collar, "Why is your hair long?" he questioned, ever-curious emerald orbs blinking blearily up at her.

"Because I choose it to be," Diana returned, wavering slightly on her feet to calm him.

He yawned, it was a very long night for the toddler, "Omi had long hair. I love my Omi," Ghoul admitted, bowing his head into her chest. His soft puffs of hot air fanning upon her collar as his heart rate slowed and Diana carefully held him closer, touched.

"I see they've taken to you," Batman whispered, slinking through the open door, a cleaner Kevlar upon his form and his cowl around his shoulders. Diana tilted her head as Batman pressed a large, callous palm to Ghoul's head, the toddler remaining fast asleep.

Diana carefully handed Ghoul to his father, "You have fine children, Batman. They will be grand warriors should the time come," she praised.

Batman's head tilted, dark locks still dripping from a speedy bathe, "Hopefully that time won't be too soon," he exhaled. It wasn't a sentiment she'd expected from the human. But perhaps, in all that it was understandable.

Diana stepped backward, casting a surveying gaze upon the slumbering children releasing various puffs of breathe. "What's your plan of action, fellow warrior?" Diana checked, obviously there was an intention here.

Batman scooped Ghoul higher upon his chest, "They could use the sleep. The Manor's in repairs after last night, we'll leave after the meeting. If they don't wake up earlier," he smoothed a palm through Jay's curled locks absently, "Late night?"

"They truly appreciated the tale," Diana shrugged, "Though Robin slept through the majority," she laughed. Diana headed towards the door, "Clark has retrieved ice cream cake," she mentioned.

"What flavor?" Batman grunted back, settling Ghoul under Robin's protective arm. Already bound for the duffle bag he'd brought with him and parked it upon the high backed chair.

"Chocolate," Diana answered, "I will guard some from Barry's clutches." Batman grunted out a huff of laugher as the door slid shut behind her, the faint sound of movements strengthening as she carried forth.

Once beside the monitors, Diana located Dinah swiveling in the wheeled chair, boots braced upon the control board. "They you are," Dinah greeted, standing for a strong embrace. Her sister in arms fingers clasped her elbows, "This color really suits you," Dinah noted.

Diana grinned, swiveling to catch the sweater hugging her form, "It does, doesn't it?" Her fingers found the sparkling jewels hanging from Dinah's ears, "These are beautiful. They truly showcase your everlasting grace!"

Dinah grinned, sharp black lips tilting the painted upon bruise gracing her jaw, "Hal's already here. Barry should be through in about…" the computer called out the Flash's authorization.

"Hey guys, we starting already, talk to you later!" the Flash zoomed into the living room and poked his head back out. "We are starting soon, right? My nephew's participating in a tournament in a couple of hours," he checked his watch.

Diana nodded, "Once the other's arrive we will begin. I wish your nephew a sharp sword in his battle," she squeezed an excited fist.

Barry smiled, "Thanks Diana. I'll send him your sentiments," he typed it out over his phone as Hal beckoned him from the living room. "Rondevu in the boardroom in two?" Barry checked.

Dinah nodded, "We'll see you there," she agreed, in a low voice.

Diana and Dinah headed for the board room, an exceptional view of semi vacant space from the arching windows. Dinah took to a seat, boots once again atop the table top and Diana parked upon the table top as they discussed Dinah's civilian job and recent enemies they'd thwarted.

Unsurprisingly, their list of vanquished enemies had only grown and fallen under their swords and screams. "Shazam hasn't arrived yet, has he?" Cyborg inquired from the door after their laughter over an enemy's pitiful quip died down.

"Not as of yet," Diana agreed. Already striking up a discussion over political alliances, it wasn't often the majority of the League could gather like such. Only in times of great distress and battle did it occur and less frequently in the aftermath to celebrate their victories.

The Green Lantern and the Flash arrived upon the heels of Shazam's floating figure, his childlike orbs a little lidded in slumber and a yawn threatening his large form. "Hey, anyone know where tall, dark and asshole is?" Hal chimed from his seat.

"I was about to ask the same thing," Clark appeared in the door, packages balanced upon his arms. "He's usually very punctual to these," he set all but one package down. Shazam blinked into large grin as Barry scooted forward to peer inside the packages, "I thought a little reward was in order," he admitted.

Diana pecked a greeting upon Clark's warm lips, "He's already here."

"Is that who this is for," Clark lifted the final ice cream cake in askance.

"Let's start," Batman demanded from the door. His orbs narrowed as Clark raised an eyebrow for retort, "We're pressed for time as it is." Barry swallowed his large helping of cake to nod, licking the ice cream dripping down his thumb.

Their meeting commenced, personal reports over the battle the day earlier were streamed into a singular report of event. To record the victory they had achieved and the implications of said attack upon the world and cosmos, also to assign clean up duties bound for the damaged areas and their official statement for the authorities.

Diana and Cyborg would be releasing an official statement in time for the evening news; they'd have to work on composing the final assessment. It concluded simply enough with a final call of, "Anyone have anything to add?" by Dinah, gloved hands already clenching the arm rests to rise.

Barry checked his watch again, while Diana sucked the remaining ice cream from her spoon. "Yeah, who's the last ice cream cake for?" Hal added, arms crossed until he jerked a thumb at Batman, "And why's it going to broody Dracula over here?"

Clark raised a provoked eyebrow, awaiting an explanation from Batman who rose to a stand. Diana only sat back and observed, "I'm surprised you haven't figured it out," Batman grunted. Already picking up the final box and disappearing through the door.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hal murmured to Barry.

Dinah stretched her boots far underneath the table, thumbs crossed upon her stomach, "Let me guess. Robin's soccer team is here?" Diana pointedly didn't answer the knowing stares pinned to her from her sister and lover.

"Robin doesn't have a soccer team," Shazam interrupted, his thick brows furrowed and gaze narrowed, "Does he?"

Cyborg smiled a little catch of tilted lips, "I don't think Dinah means an actual soccer team. Besides I've had my full," he patted his stomach, "Where'd you get it, Superman?"

While Clark answered, Dinah bent to catch Diana's ear, "They as big as troublemakers as their brother?" she inquired. They pushed through the doorway, wandering through the long, narrow hallways to the zeta-beam room for a final survey of the monitors.

"Unfortunately we didn't encounter any trouble," Diana replied, "I simply told the tale of how the League first became. They're wondrous children, I see slain foes in their futures," she beamed, fist brandished.

"That I believe," Dinah chuffed.

It was Dinah shift to guard the monitors, their conversation drifting to the battle of the day earlier and the beasts they'd defeated. Cyborg trudged beside her, "We should decide on a final wording for our statement," he insisted.

That they did have to do, "True, shall we finish inside the lounge?" Diana gestured.

Dinah exhaled, kicking her boots onto the control panel, "I'll be here when you finish." Shazam floated towards the zeta-beams, pausing to clap Victor upon his metallic spine with a huge farewell grin.

"I'm going to be late," Barry cursed in a swift jog towards the zeta-beam, hand ruffling through his hair with Hal smirking at his side.

"Come on, Barry you know they're expecting it at this point," Hal added. Barry scowled at him. "I mean they probably told you an earlier time to come," he insisted.

Clark peered into the hallway, "Do you hear that?" Diana listened, caught the sounds and smiled. Clark's eyelids crinkled as he leaned back on the console to await the guests.

"Huh," Barry swiveled his head, "Who?"

Batman stalked towards the Zeta-Tube, practically a possessed glide to type short codes into the computer with a hoard of colorful children on his heels. Robin juggled Ghoul onto one arm, the other outstretched for a high five, "Hey, Uncle Supes!" Clark received the slap with a wry grin.

Ghoul did his best to scrutinize all of them in the few milliseconds he had, "Why are they here?" Shazam blinked several times in rapid succession, Barry's at least shifting into an amused frown after a moment.

Bird's squeak was cut off with Jay's arm thrown over his shoulders, "You alright here, fanboy?" Bird nodded rapidly, eyes impossibly wide and mouths sewn shut, "We'll see you again, right Auntie D?" Jay checked.

"I'd be honored," Diana admitted, though that might not be in her jurisdiction.

Spoiler squealed up with a beam at Shazam, "You are so tall! Is that electricity," she made to poke him and static stole her hand back. Spoiler pulled a face, neck bent to stare up at him, "How come your hair isn't on end?"

Shazam shrugged, "I guess…" His Wisdom of Solomon wasn't in play at the moment, and by the time recognition entered Spoiler had moved onto Hal.

"Do you always glow?" she scrutinized him, lip jutted out. "Cass, you think he always glows?" Barry snorted and Spoiler beamed at him, "You're the fastest man alive, aren't you?"

"Spoiler," Batman grunted in warning and she pouted, "Bat," he warned.

Spoiler glimpsed at Hal, no longer garbed in his uniform, "Oh. You don't always glow," she muttered disappointed as Bat scrutinized the large glowing ring between her fingers.

"Hey," Hal stole it back, sliding it on to Barry's laughter, "How'd you – Did Daddy Bats here tell you to do that?" he grumbled.

Bat had already trotted over to Clark to blink up at his large and towering frame to catch the curious smile on his face, "Thank you for chocolate." She weaved past Bird and Jay to bow her head at Diana as well, "Thank you too."

"You're very welcome, sister," Diana pressed a fist to her chest before the warrior.

"Dad can we stay with Auntie D again, sometime," Jay attempted, nervous grin a little crooked.

Batman paused where he typed in codes, "We'll see," and Jay pumped a fist like he'd already won. Perhaps in Bat Speak he had. Bird began listing off questions for Cyborg, half distracted in his observation of the mechanics he witnessed and the way Barry vibrated with a smirk.

The zeta-tube whirred to life and Batman stepped to the side:

"Everyone in," he ordered to the disappointed groans of Jay and Spoiler. Robin snickered, depositing Ghoul into Batman's chest and calling out behind him:

"Send Wally luck, Flash Man," Robin grinned cheekily, disappearing inside the Zeta-Beam.

Spoiler whined, "But Daddy, I can stay right? I know how to use the swirly portal," she gestured vaguely only to receive an amused, resistant stare. "I can go by myself," she insisted, "I'm a grown up already."

"Maybe I'll allow it when your thirty," Batman smoothed her long blond bangs from her orbs and she ducked a pleased pout. "Robin's waiting for you," he nudged and Spoiler spared them all a final pouted grin before being swallowed inside the portal. "You too Red," he called out.

"Seriously, Dad," Jay whined from where he sat on the console, head tilted as if to gauge Clark beneath his glasses. He bumped fists with Shazam, "It's really awesome here. We can come again right?" and jumped off.

Batman didn't reply, tugging the string of Jay's red hoodie to fix it where it began to slip. "You want me to take the munchkin," Jay checked, twinkling orbs and all barely visible at Diana's angle beneath his curling locks.

Batman patted Jay's head, "I've got him," he thanked.

Jay bestowed Diana a hesitant grin to which she nodded in farewell, seconds before he jumped into the Zeta-Tube. "They're fun," Bat suddenly acknowledged, tugging slightly on Batman's cape. Batman bent to whisper something even her super hearing didn't catch and Bat smiled, dimples beneath the rosiness of her cheeks.

Bat steadied her spine and disappeared inside the portal only Bird remained, listening to Victor's words with such a rapid intensity Diana could have sworn the boy was of Batman's blood. "Bird," Batman called, repositioning Ghoul upon his Kevlar, "Bird," he repeated.

Bird hummed, obviously distracted, finally settling on Batman with a despondent sigh. "Do we really have to go now?" he checked, despite finding himself the last of siblings on the Watch Tower ground.

Batman's stern expression was all his answer and Bird exhaled, forlorn and disappointed. "You're a good kid," Victor noted and Bird bit back a grand grin, brushing past his father's cape towards the portal.

"Thanks for everything," Bird called back, the final syllable swallowed in the vortex. Batman turned to follow.

"You should bring them over more often," Clark called, stepping up beside Diana for better view of the stern façade the dark knight regaled in. Diana awaited the crack in that armor and it came as a firm nod, she smiled.

Ghoul waved from Batman's arms, "Bye, bye," his little fingers curling up and down.

After Batman disappeared and stillness reined, Diana noted, "You're going to be late Barry." The warrior speedster cursed, blurring into the portal as it chimed his authorization code.

Shazam laughed, rather excited, "Man, who knew grumpy guts has kids!"

"They suit him," Diana reckoned, "They're truly wonderful children." She patted Clark's chest, "If you'd excuse me, I have a lunch with my mother I should be at before I have to hear over it."

Clark pressed a kiss to her cheek, "I'll see you tonight." Diana grinned, fisting his collar to pull him down for a hard quick kiss upon his lips, his breath stuttered upon her nose and her grin sharpened. She always loved a challenge.

"That you will," Diana agreed. She nodded her farewells to a smirking Dinah and entered the Zeta-Beam, disappearing inside the beaming light.

"Authorization: Wonder Woman A-03, access granted."

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Thanks for reading! This might be the start of series following the kids so, tell me what you liked or didn't sit right - you know feedback me!_


End file.
